Roger Rabbit 2
Walt Disney's 2014 Film a Sequel to Roger Rabbit Added by LtFantasmiceAn upcoming Australian-American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, There will be A New Boss Of The Maroon Studio But In Fact He Is The Brother Of Judge Doom And Want Revenge On Eddie Valiant Roger Rabbit & The Other Toons So Roger Eddie Daniel & Jessica Rabbit Must Stop Him Before It's Too late! To Be Countuneud is Roger Rabbit 2 Cast *Adam Sandler as Roger Rabbit, Br'er Rabbit and Gator Boy (voices) *Haward Morris as Benny the Cab, Wade Duck, Flem *Ben Affleck as Eddie Valiant (replacing the late Bob Hoskins respectively) *Crispin Glover as Daniel *Christopher Lloyd as The Dipinator (Judge Doom's Brother) *Ray Winstone as Bounty Hunter Drake *Sean Hayes as Dachs Hunt the Dozoomela *Tara Strong as Angel 624., Timmy Turner, Poof *Martin Short as Lars, Robot the Ben *Roger lease as Edward *Nick Nolte as Gemdarme Doc *Chris Sanders as Stitch 626. *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Dot Warner *Daneboe as Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple *Harriet Owen as Jane *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Roy Glenn as Br'er Frog *Chelee Davies as Woody Woodpecker *Thomas F. Wilson as Dume Judge *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Joss Ackland as Lampwick *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Devid Rander as Smart Ass *May Questel as Betty Boop *Richard Williams as Droopy Dog *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Andrew McDonough as Little Danny *June Foray as Wheezy *Charles Fleischer as Greasy, Uncle Boris *New Fredman as Horace, Stupid *Corey Burton as Dale, Captain Hook/Officer Dibble, Old Endlish Sheep Dog the Max *Tim Curry as Folte, Pirates Oscar, Super Horse the Captain, Nigel Thornberry *Paul Reubens as Lock, Chihuahua the Pegly, Fife *Linzey Marshal as Sharmee *Jim Cummings as Pete/Postman, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Scar, Ed, Tony, Pirates Silius, Kaa/M.C. Monkey, Darty Dawson, Waylon/Floyd, Sir Ector, Cheshier Cat *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, James Daling *Michael Gough as Gopher *Wally Wingert as Bloodhound the Tweock, Pirates Patrick, Zoo the Beaver *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit, Tina, Rorla, Granny *Tom Kenny as Rabbit, Pirates Smokey, Br'er Turkey *Johnny Ree as Br'er Rabbit *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Jodi Benson as Ariel, Lady *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Joe Alaskey as Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn *Mel Blanc as Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Tasmanian Devil, Speedey Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Cherly Cole as Gideon *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Caroll Spinney as Gopher, The Coachman, Oscar the Grouch *Mark Walton as Tick-Tock Crocodile, Goosey Loosey, Sergeant Tibs, Hamster the Rhino *Rob Paulsen as Pirates Rusty, Great Dane the Danny, Friends Bear, Yakko Warner *Clive Revill as Catalan Sheep Dog the Coronel, Pirates Gordon, Crocodile the Bikel *Kelsey Chow as Bridget *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *Ralph Brown as Indian Chief *Frank Welker as Dr. Claw, Stevie, Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Abu, Jerry, Brain *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Meeko, Pinky Fairy, Tick Tock *Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Jennifer Hudson as Gladys *Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling, Kanga, Lola Bunny *Don Knots as Monstro the whale, Scottish Terrier the Duck, Turkey Lurkey, Dinosaur the Tiny *Charlie Adler as Mr.Bighead, Cow, Chicken, Buster Bunny, Ickis, Mrs. Bighead *Don Messick as Hoppy the hopposaurus, Bam Bam, Scooby Doo, Boo Boo, Hamton, Papa smurf *Carlos Alazgui as Mr. Crocker, Rocko *Mel Gibson as Rocky, John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Matt Vogel as Count von Count, Pirates Duncan *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Frank Oz as Fungas and Stromboli *Jim Meskiman as Genie (voice, replacing the late Robin Williams respectively) *David Rudman as Cookies Monster *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley, Ruber, Lord Shen *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B, Mantis *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Jamie Bell as Tintin *Andy Serkis as Cpt Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson *Nick Frost as Inspector Thompson *Will Ferrell as Megamind *David Cross as Minion, Crane *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten, Allen Gregory *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar, Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny, Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola, Tigress *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Mushu *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Tom Hanks as Woody *Nick Stewart as Br'er Bear *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett as Gloria *Chris Rock as Marty, Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Dee Bradley Baker as Honest John, Max, Br'er Owl *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Tony Pope as Gepetto, Big Bat Wolf, Elephant the Hutch, TV Announsor, Sir Perinore, Bill the Lizard, Zoo the Alligator *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Ricky Gervais as Himself (animated) *Stephen Merchant as Himself (animated) *Karl Pilkington as Himself (animated) *S Club 7 as Themselves (animated) *Dave Lamb as John Prescott, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Prince Harry, Osama Bin Laden, Andrew Marr, Dec *Jon Culshaw as Tony Blair, George Bush, David Beckham, Trevor McDonald, Steve Irwin, Liam Gallagher, Ant, Michael Owen, Ozzy Osbourne *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, Psycho, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Jasper, Lumiere, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Peabody, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig *John DiMaggio as Rico, The Joker, Bender, Jake, Niblet, Jocktopus, Drakken, Fu Dog *Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer *Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane, Quinn Morgendorffor *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann, Cathy *Danny Cooksey as Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer *Clea Lewis as Nicky *Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking), Woodstock, and Spike (Archive Recordings) *Kath Soucie as Cissy, Tish, Phil, Lil, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Cadpig, Rolly! Maddie Fenton *Jenna Van Oy as Trinket *Cree Summer as Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Susie Carmichael, Valerie Gray *Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow *Cam Clarke as Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Mario, Leonardo *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama *Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Snap, Madame Foster, Royanne, The Flea, Pulgita *Kenny Black as Lamarr *Karen Duffy as Sketch *Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison *Pink as Gloria, Luanne, Tank *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Jessica Chastain as Gia *Martin Short as Stefano *David Tennant as Charles Darwin *Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf *Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain *Megan Fahlenbock as Jen *Katie Crown as Fin *Kristin Fairlie as Emma *Cl'e Bennett as Chef Hatchet *Brian Froud as Sam, Harold *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean, Jude *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Jon Cor as Brick *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Laurie Elliott as Jo *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *Cory Doran as Mike *James Wallis as Scott *Ashley Peters as Staci *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen, Trent *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Peter Oldring as Cody *Terry McGurrin as Jonesy, Reef *Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin *Jess Gibbons as Wyatt *Stacey DePass as Nikki *Emily Hampshire as Starr *Mazin Elsading as Broseph *Anastasia Phillps as Lo *Arnold Pinnock as Johnny *Sergio Di Zio as Wipeout *E.G Daily as Tommy Pickles, Buttercup Category:Movies Category:2014 films Category:Movie Category:Disney Sequel